Chaotic Sharehouse
by namyunki0709
Summary: [WARNING! GAJE, OOC, BAHASA GA BAKU, ABSURD, AU, DLDR] "Saya ga bohong kok, mereka lucu-lucu, ga serem"-Mori, O
1. Chapter 1

**文豪ストレイドッグス ****Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC MUTLAK, HUMOR ABAL-ABAL, bahasa Daerah juga ada, AU! Univesity Student, AU! Indonesia People(?)**** Pokoknya ini GAJE settingnya juga _Undetected_. Tapi anggaplah Jepang rasa Indonesyah /g/ **

**.JUST For FUN.**

**_Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan anda pusing, mual, angkat kursi, menghujat, dan pengin jambak onlen. Harap yang tidak kuat monggo Cancel. _**

**_uwu_**

.

**_Universitas Namae Yobuyo_**

**_/g/_**

.

.

.

_Chaotic Sharehouse_

.

* * *

_Soo without any further ado.. This sh*t about to go.. Down._

_/hh/_

* * *

Oke, mari kita mulai dengan sejarah singkat _Sharehouse_ tercinta kita.

Jadi.._ Sharehouse_ ini didirikan oleh dua orang lelaki rupawan, mapan, dan tampan, yang akrab disapa Pak Fukuzawa dan Mori-_sensei_. Kenapa cuma Fukuzawa yang pake 'pak'? Karena doi yang minta. Sebenernya para penghuni _sharehouse_ pengin manggil pak Fukuzawa dengan sebutan 'Fukuzawa _daddy_.' Kan keren gitu. Tapi..._**gaboleh**_. Nanti disambit pisau bedah kan mampus. Gajadi kuliah. Ga jalan ni cerita.

Lanjut.

Sharehouse ini 'agak' mirip sama kontrakan anak kos pada umumnya, ada tempat parkir khusus kendaraan dan sepeda, dapur umum yang langsung nyambung sama ruang tengah, toilet umum(?) yang mana setiap dua kamar berbagi satu toilet, tempat nyuci baju, serta kadang ayam pak Fukuzawa.

Gak deng. Adanya kolam kecil isi ikan koi si badut yang kebelah dua. /_g_/

_Nah_, bedanya _sharehouse_ sama kontrakan biasa mungkin cuma persoalan jumlah daya tampung.

Kalau kontrakan biasanya nampung 4-5 anak, _sharehouse_ bisa nampung 12-30 orang, tergantung si empunya mau bikin buat berapa kuota. Dan sedikit-lebih-mewah daripada kontrakan biasa. Desain bangunannya-pun biasanya sengaja dibuat sangat minimalis dan kekinian, pokoknya terlihat cukup estetis dari luar. Lumayan _lah_ buat pamer ke sobat twiceter.

_Nah_. Khusus mereka, _sharehouse_ itu 'cuma' nampung 9 anak. Udah lebih dari cukup buat main voli ngelawan si oren Hinata Shouyo, _kan_? Jangan lupa 10 Januari besok gaes hehe.

_Sharehouse_ ini juga sebelahan sama rumah Pak Fukuzawa dan Mori-_sensei_. Jadi mereka lebih gampang buat neror bayaran listrik dan Wi-Fi tiap jatuh tempo. Serta mengawasi ketidak warasan para penghuni _sharehouse_ selama 24/7.

Oke, _next_. Sekarang mari kita mulai perkenalan dengan para penghuni _sharehose_ yang otaknya sama ga benernya dengan yang nulis.

Mulai dulu dari kamar lantai dua, paling pojok sebelah kanan, deket balkon jemuran—tumbal buat ngangkatin jemuran punya anak serumah. Biasanya sering reflek histeris kalau liat ujan dadakan.

.

.

Ia adalah Nakajima Atsushi. Maba Akuntansi. Anak Surabaya. Anak Surabaya yang berhasil mematahkan stereotip anak Surabaya yang ngegas.

Ngegas kalau manggil Akutagawa doang. Solanya Akutagawa budek kalau kata dia. Sering sambat dalam hati kalau itungannya tidak balance, rasanya mau nangis aja tapi gengsi ada Shibusawa, nanti dikatain 'dasar lemah' kan jadi ingin jambak.

Saling kenal karena satu grup pas Ospek Universitas, sering jadi bahan julid Akutagawa karena Dazai sering nongkrong sama dia. Karena pada dasarnya iri hati dan cemburu itu beda tipis.

Kebiasaan disuruh beli belanjaan ke pasar, karena otak dia doang yang bener kalau disuruh nawar harga.

Paling sering dikibulin Dazai, entah disuruh beliin salad atau sekedar _tethering_ buka SiaTube.

.

#

.

Yang kedua nih, ada Nakahara Chuuya. Anak Departemen Hubungan Internasional semester 3.

Motivasinya ambil jurusan HI untuk menghindari yang namanya Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan semua kawan-kawannya.

Satu sekolah SMA-nya dulu sangat terheran-heran karena bocah yang kesehariannya ngegas, suka telat, majat pager, dan main futsal itu bisa masuk fakultas Fisip, jurusan HI pula.

Rezeki ga ada yang tau _gaes_.

Nah, kalau Shibusawa itu halfnya lintas negara, Chuuya ini halfnya produk lokal _gaes_.

50% Sunda 50% Batak. Makanya dia rada gajelas gitu. /_disambit_

Tempelannya Dazai dari awal masuk, udah satu grup ospek jurusan, satu grup ospek univ, kadang sekelas, dan satu atap.

Jodoh? Ga deh jyjyq. Sering dikira galak karena gaya bicaranya, tapi bagi Dazai itu lucu. Cinta itu emang sebuta itu sodara-sodara.

.

#

.

Lanjut, yang ketiga ada Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Maba Teknik Sipil, satu-satunya anak Teknik dikosan. Ambil Teknik Sipil karena suruhan emak dia. Asli Riau. Anak bang toyib, jarang pulang.

Murid tipikal limbad. Alias jarang ngomong—Irit tenaga katanya. Selalu mode silent dikelas. Mulut setajam netizen, sekalinya ngomong nyelekitnya sampe rusuk. Atsushi adalah korban favorit mulut julidersnya.

Daripada main HP, mending langsung tidur. Makanya dia langganan dapat award "_silent reader of this year." _dari seluruh penghuni rumah.

Sering dikira lagi sakit atau marah. Padahal mukanya emang gitu. Suka ga woles juga kalau manggil Atsushi.

Udah ga woles, make panggilan sayang lagi.

'JiiIinNNKkkoOoO.' nah kan?

.

#

.

Terus, yang ke empat, kamar paling ujung dilantai dua, Dazai Osamu. Anak Hubungan Internasional semester 3.

Gila, sableng, edyan, ga waras. Pokoknya yang jelek-jelek kasih dia.

_100% _asli _made in Japan_. Julukannya sih 'Mumi dari Tokyo.' Karena dia pernah tinggal di daerah sana.

Hobinya godain cewek single dari FK (Fakultas Kedokteran) atau FEB (Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis). Terakhir dia godain anak Manajemen. Tapi tenang, dia begitu gak serius kok. Namanya juga jablay.

Dari dulu sampe sekarang gabutnya masih sama, nyari cara bunuh diri yang baik dan benar, tidak bikin ribet orang, dan efektif/_hlah_.

Meski keliatan blangsak, dikira playboy kelas tapir. Tapi IPKnya selalu diatas 3.8. _don't judge book by it's cover _gitu katanya.

.

.

Oke, sekarang mari berpindah ke lantai bawah pojok.

Yang pertama ada Shibusawa Tatsuhiko. Anak Sastra Prancis semester 5. Ibunya Kyoto, bapaknya Samarinda. Tapi dia tinggal di Kasihan, Bantul. Kasihan banget ya.

Lebih lancar Javanese ketimbang Japanese. /_hayoo gimana_/. Atsushi itu saudara jauh dia, tapi lebih sering dikira adeknya.

Kadang keliatan nongkrong bareng Dazai sama Fyodor dikantin. Sering juga keliatan bareng Odasaku pas nunggu kelas malem, dan paling sering dibully sama temen blangsaknya.

Kadang dipanggil "Teteh" sama trio gajelas –Chuuya, Nikolai, Tetcho— katanya dia mirip aja sama Dewi Kwan Im di Sun Go Kong itu. Gajelas banget emang.

Paling enak diajak gossip, karena up-to-date sangad. Gossip UKT naik sampe universitas mau bikin kolam lele aja dia tahu. Keren kan?

.

#

.

Lalu ada si misterius Sigma, bocah asli Yokohama. Kamarnya hadapan sama kamar Shibusawa, makanya sering diajak ghibah. Gak ada yang tau nama lengkapnya. Katanya sih rahasia negara/_halah_/. Paling enak diajak main, no wacana-wacana kleb. Suka banget biskuit, makanya sering disogok Dazai make Nicetime.

Anak Manajemen semester 3. Paling normal dikontrakan. Kalem banget anaknya. Kata Chuuya, kalau Shibusawa itu ibu tiri. Dia ini ibu perinya /g/.

Nah kalau kata Tetco sendiri, dia ini _thrid wheel*_nya Fyodor sama Gogol. Sering banget salah posisi dia itu kalau kumpul bertiga.

Kalian gak pernah dapat surat cinta make Aksara Jawa dengan aksen kansai kan? Sigma pernah dong.

.

#

.

Lalu ada si Tetcho Suehiro. Makhluk 4D di rumah.

Mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum semester 3, sekelas sama Tanjiro dari fendem sebelah, adek kelas Ranpo dan kamarnya sebelah Shibusawa, paling deket dapur. Kalau jam 2 pagi ada orang bikin papmie berarti dia.

Bocah asal Wonosobo nih, makanya sering ngebacot sama Jouno make bahasa Jawa, alesannya biar enak pas nge-ghibah orang.

Bisa dibilang dia ini member paling aneh sekontrakan, dia suka duduk diteras liatin semut jalan 3 jam lamanya. _Plus_, dia suka mengkombinasikan makanan sesuai warna, misal nasi sama gula.

Katanya '_balance for life' _/halah/

Intinya dia ga peduli makanannya enak apa engga yang penting warnanya sama.

Para penghuni _sharehouse_ udah males nasehatin dia, toh dia masih idup aja sampe sekarang.

.

#

.

Lanjutt, ada Nikolai Gogol, kamar dia ini ada disisi lain dapur, mojok sendiri sama kamar Jouno.

Anak Bandung tapi ada darah Latin. Iya pokoknya urang Bandung KW si badut ini mah.

Anak Psikologi semester 3. Playfull abiz. Tipe yang _social butterfly_. Hampir semua orang kenal dia, petugas kebersihan aja kenal dia, apalagi anak kampus lain. Paling rajin kalau soal stalking orang, makanya kadang bikin aliansi ghibah sama Shibusawa. Ga ada yang tau ini anak kedepannya bakal gimana.

Hobinya nyari trik sulap baru dan kata slang, terus pamer ke Fyodor si anak Hukum. Entah faedahnya apa. Ga tau. Ga ada yang peduli.

Paling kuat tidurnya, dia pernah 20 jam tidur karena ga tidur dua hari pas UAS. Bangun-bangun dia udah dirubung banyak orang, bahkan Fyodor sampe bolos kuliah buat bacain dia do'a. Untung ga jadi mati.

Sering main kosan Fyodor kalau nunggu kelas, Ango sebagai tetangga sudah elus dada kalau denger suara Gogol gedor pintu kamar sebelanya.

.

#

.

Yang terakhir nih, ada Jouno Saigiku. Mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Politik dan Pemerintahan semester 3. Asli Jogja, kebiasaan ngomong Jowo. Dari namanya aja udah keliatan kan?

Rumahnya deket keraton. Sayangnya bukan anggota sultan. Senyumnya ini paling ngeselin diliat, kata Tetcho senyuman dia itu kayak alien kuning yang jadi guru dianime sebelah.

Kalau Chuuya sama Akutagawa itu mulutnya pedes setajam netijen. Dia ini mulut ember, selicin sabun cuci moonlight.

Kadang rese, untung ganteng. Jagonya ilmu batin, jangan ajak dia main petak umpet. Ngeselin.

Mantan anak debat. Leadership for lyfe. Dimana mana selalu jadi ketua. Katanya sih dia tegas, ga kayak Dazai.

Tapi sekarang dia ga mau jadi ketua, alesannya udah capek. Udah banyak yang dia pimpin, contohnya memimpin rumah tangga kamu/eaaaa/

.bacot.

Astagfirullah.

.

.

oke sekian ._.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**a/n bacot zone: **

***third wheel: gimana jelasinnya ya haha. Intinya semacam kalian pergi bertiga, tapi dua orang itu lebih deket jadi kalian kek ter-abaikan (?) wkwk. Cmiiw.**

***x*ada kemungkinan ganti ke crossover **

**Maaf ya jurusannya absurd banget, bingung soalnya hehe.**

**Semoga humornya dapet. T.T nah but other than that, akhirnya request ku ke ffn buat nambah tag name 'Nikolai G' dan 'Hunting Dogs' di acc juga. Lmao. Oke sekian.. **

**Thanks for your reading and support TT ehe**


	2. Chapter 2 KRS

_**Bungo Stray Dogs**_ (文豪ストレイドッグス) milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fiksi ini

Enjoy!

.

_Chaotic Sharehouse_

* * *

Sigma keluar kamar sambil membawa dua kantong kresek besar, yang isinya slimut, baju, sprei dan semua jajarannya. Maklum, dia baru balik ke _sharehouse_, jadi baru bisa beres-beres kamar. Beda lagi sama Dazai yang langsung rebahan, kamarnya masih mirip kandang babi. Kalau kata Jouno, Marie Kondo pasti bakal pingsan kalau liat kamar Dazai.

"Ga diem aku sabet."

Sigma tanpa noleh juga udah tau itu suara Shibusawa yang lagi digangguin Dazai diruang tengah.

"Berantem terus, kalau jadian gimana hayo." sahut Gogol dari arah dapur, Shibusawa sama Dazai langsung sama-sama masang muka jijik.

Gogol ketawa lepas, sambil nutup pintu kulkas. Sekarang Sigma bingung mau minta bantuan siapa buat naruh laundryan. Gogol itu ngga bisa dipercaya, Dazai apalagi. Jouno? Dia lagi nemenin Oguri buat konsultasi kartu rencana studi. Ngga tau sejak kapan mereka jadi deket.

"Sigma, nitip ya."

Sigma kaget terus noleh ke belakang, ada si anak _medhok_, yang lagi ngayunin kantong keresek besar isi boneka pisang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kena ilernya Gogol." jawab Tetcho datar. Sigma mengangguk paham, udah mulai tebiasa sama kelakuan ajaib seorang Nikolai Gogol.

Pokoknya kalau ada barang anak rumah yang tiba-tiba ilang, carilah ke kamar Gogol, biasanya dia minjem lupa ngga balikin, atau minjem tapi ngga bilang, ya pokoknya langsung ambil aja. Zero akhlak.

"Tapi aku masih ga tau mau ke sana sama siapa."

"Tenang, kan ada Chuuya. Dia bawa mobil iya ga Chuu?"

"Kok gue?" sahut Chuuya kaget, dia lagi bersihin kandang Natsume sekarang. Mana si kucing tiga warna itu juga baru dimandiin, Chuuya mesti jemur Natsume dulu abis ini. Singkatnya, dia sibuk.

"Lo aja, sekalian kan? Kunci mobil ada atas meja belajar, ambil aja."

Tetcho mikir bentar terus akhirnya ngangguk. "Ikut dong. Nanti sekalian mampir supermarket." Dazai tumben mau ngikut Sigma sama Tetcho keluar.

. . . . . .

Diruang tengah, Shibusawa yang duduk lesehan didepan sofa udah mulai keliatan kesel. Tangannya udah gatel mencet tombol enter buat login masuk KRS Online Yokohama Uni. Tapi dari satu jam lalu masih _505 Time Out_ mulu.

Didepannya ada Odasaku, anak kosan sebelah yang numpamg Wi-Fi. Dia ini kalem, dewasa, berwibawa, pokoknya calon mantu idaman ibu-ibu kompleks. Kalau ketemu pasti langsung ditanya 'mas mau ga bibi jodohin sama anak bibi? Atau mau sama bibi juga ga papa' dih pokoknya dia dapet perlakuan yang beda banget sama perlakuan yang diterima Shibusawa.

Kalau Shibusawa ketemu ibu kompleks pasti langsung ditanyain "Shibusawa gimana? Katanya kemarin kampus kalian ada kasus..." ya begitulah.

Oke balik, kalau sekarang Shibusawa udah mulai nutuk-nutuk keyboardnya jengkel pengin cepet selesai, sedangkan Odasaku ini tipe yang _'Alon-alon sing penting kelakon'_ alias pelan pelan yang penting terlaksana. Kalau Shibusawa udah mulai misuh-misuh didepan laptop, Odasaku masih kalem bae. Dia malah baca novel, ngga tau novel apa. Judulnya sih "Matahari terbit dari barat kalau dari timur namanya Hinata." Ga nyambung emang. Ayo ketawa udah author kasih receh nih.

Lanjut!

"Misi bang, aku mau ikutan duduk sini ya~" Shibusawa ngangkat dagunya, terus matanya nyipit males liat muka badut adik tingkat dia. Mau dirumah, mau di kafetaria, pasti ada aja sesi liat wajah ngeselin dia.

"Santai dong ci, kalau marah nanti ngelag terus webnya." sindir Nikolai sambil duduk disofa belakang Shibusawa. Kali ini dia bawa gitar kesayangannya. "Aku kasih semangat pake lagu loh ini." Nikolai mainin senar gitarnya asal, Shibusawa muter bola matanya males.

"Ikutan juga ya." Chuuya ikutan baruh laptopnya didepan punya Shibusawa.

"Gak janjian KRS sama Dazai, Chuuya?" Odasaku tiba-tiba nanya.

"Iya, biasanya itu mumi nempel mulu ke lo, udah kayak bayi monyet." tambah Shibusawa ngga ada adab. "Ga bang, males juga sama dia."

"Halah bilang aja males, nanti juga sekelas." tambah Nikolai sambil genjreng gitarnya.

"Diam lo badut!"

. . . . . . .

Sementara itu, dilorong gedung Fakultas Ilmu Pemerintahan. Oguri udah duduk didepan ruang dosen gugup, dia kesini sama Ango, Semi Eita dan Jouno. Tapi Semi sama Jouno malah mlipir ke kantin, katanya laper. Kadang Oguri heran sama temennya yang santai banget pas ketemu dosen pembimbing, sedangkan si Ango udah masuk duluan. Jadi sekarang dia sendirian, menahan hasrat ingin ke WC yang semakin besar.

Mereka ber-tiga ini DPA-nya sama, killer lagi. Heran kenapa Oguri bisa dapet yang satu ini dari beberapa biji dosen di jurusannya. Tangan Oguri udah mulai keringetan sejak dijemput Jouno dikosan, iya baru jalan keluar kos aja udah gugup setengah mati. Sekarang perutnya mulai kerasa mules, rasanya udah kaya orang mau diare. Padahal dia cuma mau konsultasi biasa, bukan fansign sama Asagiri Kafka.

Kadang dia iri sama yang masih semester dibawah dia, mereka cuma harus isi KRS sama chat dosen buat konfirmasi. Gaperlu ketemu dosen. Kebijakan baru _guys_.

_Nah_ dosen Oguri ini orangnya rada alot, mukanya datar, tapi sekalinya nanya udah kaya introgasi narapidana tingkat satu. Dosennya ini namanya Ochi Fukuchi, baginya sangat tidak recomemded buat adek-adek tingkatnya. Termasuk dosen yang ketat pas bimbingan, pas ngajar banyak tugas, jarang masuk kelas, seringnya digantiin asisten dosen. Pokoknya di list Oguri dosen ini ada diurutan paling atas, sebagai dosen paling ngga mau Oguri ambil selama masa kuliah, tapi malah jadi Dosen Pembimbing Akademik dia. Sial kan?

_Kreet_

"Gimana?" tanya Oguri pas liat Ango keluar ruangan. Ango seketika itu langsung benerin kacamata make jari tengah, terus ngasih jempol. Tapi mukanya sedatar papan reklame, tidak meyakinkan _gaes_.

Oguri bingung mau percaya sama jempolnya atau mukanya atau malah jari tengahnya? Habis muka sama tindakan sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Tapi akhirnya Oguri mutusin buat masuk aja, daripada kelamaan nanti bapaknya keburu makin serem.

"Permisi pak."

Dosennya senyum tipis, membuat hasrat ingin pipis semakin besar. "Oh silahkan, Mushitaro Oguri ya..."

"Hehe iya pak." Oguri senyum canggung sambil duduk didepan dosen, terus ngasih hasil kertas rencana study dia.

"Baru isi 15 sks? Kenapa ga ambil matkul wajib lain? Atau bisa kamu isi sama lintas jurusan?"

"Kemarin saya ada yang ngulang pak buat matkul wajibnya, terus lainnya kebanyakan bentrok."

"Oh gitu, ini pengantar ilmu politik semester 2 ngulang, tapi yang filsafat bisa lulus ya."

Oguri ngga tau mau jawab apa. _Ya kan_ dosen mata kuliah itu yang ngasih dia lulus. Masa dia minta diturunin. Gimana si bapaknya. Oguri mau jadi batu aja rasanya, pasti enak kalau jadi batu, bisa hidup dialam bebas tanpa memikirkan sks, makalah, dan judul skripsi. –Mushitarou Oguri, cita-cita ingin menjadi batu.

...

"Chuuya, tau ga?"

"Ga"

"Dengerin makanya." jawab Nikolai ngga mau kalah.

"Ga penting kalau lu yang ngomong."

"Seriusan ini, aku saranin kamu ambil aja lintas minat psikologi pernikahan, dah siap kan? Katanya semester tiga dah boleh nikah."

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue gibeng lo ya." Chuuya ngelempar kertas koran dibawah meja ke Nikolai. Tapi sayang meleset, Nikolai ketawa setan. Lalu lanjut nyanyi lagu 'Apa salahku' by D'masiv.

Shibusawa cuma ngehela nafas males, liat kelakuan dua adik tingkatnya yang beda jurusan sama dia.

"Bang udah isi berapa sks?" Shibusawa nanya sambil nyoba liat layar laptop Oda. Kayaknya kakak tingkatnya ini dari tadi kalem banget, ngga peduli website kampus _down_ karena banyak yang akses, pun ngga peduli sama suara nyanyinya Nikolai yang ngga jelas.

"Aku baru isi 20 sks. Niatnya mau bikin 24 sks sekalian."

"Mau ambil apa bang? Aku bingung nih." tanya Shibusawa yang udah bisa login masuk website universitas.

"Aku niatnya ambil sastra cyber. Soalnya judulnya menarik."

"Bang, ambil hukum-hukum internasional aja, bareng Chuuya!" timpal Nikolai dengan otak sejuta udangnya meyarankan.

"Apaan ih sia Gogol gblok tah naon si." Chuuya balik nimpalin.

"_Lohh_ biar tahu hukuman buat penjiplak karya sastra."

Shibusawa mendelik, niatnya mau geplak pake botol Thai Tea tapi ngga jadi.

"Heh sari gandum. Mati aja sana, ga ada gunanya lu idup dibumi." tambah Shibusawa ikut kesel, Nikolai balik cekikikan sambil makan kue kering yang entah dia dapet dari mana.

...

Sementara si Atsushi, Akutagawa sama Keji lagi kumpul dikosan Tanizaki. Ga ngapa ngapain _sih_. Mereka udah selesai KRS-an. Tinggal nunggu kunci KRS ga perlu ketemu dosen juga. Akutagawa, Tanizaki KRS-nya udah dipaketin jadi gaperlu rebutan. Tinggal pilih paket aja, kaya beli paket ayam e-MCD. Sementara Atsushi, Kenji juga udah login dari kemarin. Prodi mereka duluan, beda sama prodi lain jadi sekarang mereka gabut, nolep, ngga ada kerjaan.

Niatnya tadi mau nonton film bareng, tapi Mark yang bawa filmnya belum sampe. Katanya dia lagi beli ayam geprek dulu baru nyusul.

"Akutagawa tumben mau kesini?" tanya Kenji polos. Tanizaki dah merinding duluan takut dijudesin.

"Males, di rumah ntar disuruh mandiin Natsume."

Jadi, Natsume ini kucingnya Dazai, nemu dikantin terus dibawa pulang. Tapi ngeselinnya yang ngurus mandi segala macem temen serumah. Dazai? Dia bantu liatin aja, mentok bantu beliin whiskas sama pasir, emang ngga ada akhlaq, sama kaya Gogol, zero akhlaq.

"Akutagawa udah liat grup sharehouse?" Atsushi noleh ke arah Akutgawa yang rabahan dikasur Kenji. Akutagawa melirik sekilas sebelum balik merem.

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Kita bakal kedatengan penghuni baru dirumah sebelah."

"EHH?!" seru Kenji Tanizaki barengan, Akutagawa ngga tertarik.

"Miya Atsumu Osamu, Hinata Shoyou, sama Oikawa Tooru."

Nah sekarang dia tertarik.

.

.

**TBC.**

**a/n (bacot note): Yups mulai chapter depan fanfiction ini bakal ganti ke crossover sama anak-anak HQ, biar makin rame aja sih **_**guys**_** hehe. /dibanting**

**Yang lebih penting, disini author ganti username, soalnya yang dulu aneh aja rasanya wkwkwkw. **_**Emang sekarang ga makin aneh? **_**Ya tetep aneh sih tapi gapapa.****Semoga ngga bingung ya!**

**Maaf banget hiatus lama TT writen block, belum juga tugas-tugas kuliah /alesan/ ngomong-ngomong aku mau bales reply kalian disini ya, sekali-kali. Biar makin panjang wordsnya/g**

**Zanas-kun: iya semoga aja seru wkwk, udah lanjut nih..makasih yaa sudah mampir dan ninggalin jejak TT.**

**Vira D Ace: weeeeh hallo anak samarinda XD makasih sudah komen disini dan dimanapun wkwk thanks for all your support. Uwuwww**

** : udah lanjut ini wkwkw makasih sudah mampir dan kasi komen XD**

**Sekian, terima Gogol.**


End file.
